I miss you
by MalusineDarkness
Summary: [OneShot] Ryou is alone. His lover has gone and nevercoming back again. RXM r&r if you want to.


Hey! Well this is a RyouxMalik one shot fic nn if you want to review its okay, I am not going to tell you "review" all the time, anyway I hope you enjoy this. This is like a songfic, the song is

"Who knew" by P!nk.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

Ryou was sitting near the window. It was one of those days when you feel that you want to cry all day long, the kind of day when you feel depressed. The tiny drops of rain fall on the window, Ryou sighed while he started to remember.

_You promised me you'd be around_

This was not the first time he felt like that. He felt like that since he returned from the Shadow Realm. When finally Marik was destroyed, Ryou returned from the darkness. He remembered…he was sitting on the kitchen eating and then he glanced and saw a blond, tanned boy…Malik. He didn't knew why but this boy was like a magnet, Ryou wanted to be so close to him, pull him closer to him…

He stood up and followed the Egyptian. The albino didn't knew why he enjoyed watching Malik, was strange. While he was walking he saw that his friends were coming to greet him, but he continued walking…

Malik entered a room, Ryou followed him. He knocked the door,

"Come in." Malik replied. Ryou's heart skipped so hard that he felt he was going to faint.

"Ryou, what are you doing here? After all I did to you…" Malik said, feeling guilty.

Ryou blushed, then he walked closer to the Egyptian, he sat on the black leather couch. "Its okay, now it's over. You were confused; your darker side make your life miserable." With tears in his eyes, Malik hugged Ryou; he needed someone to hug so badly.

"You are not afraid of me?" Malik asked without breaking the hug.

"No…" Ryou said, he looked at Malik's lilac eyes…He was so beautiful; Ryou could see how scared Malik was. He was just a beautiful disaster, and Ryou wished to be the light on Malik's path. Ryou grabbed Malik's hand and kissed him. The kiss was just perfect, so sincere. For a moment the world stopped for them, all their problems seemed so distant.

They were two lovers that had suffered a lot; they needed each other to heal up. Ryou break the kiss, breathing for air.

"Why did you kiss me?" Malik asked. "Maybe I need you…I want to be the light on your darkest times. I want to be everything you need." Ryou replied.

"Ryou, I love you. I don't know why, but I do. I will always be there for you. I will remember you as the sun, the sun that illuminated the darkness at my soul. The one who make me smile for the first time after so long time." Malik said, kissing the albino again.

_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me._

Two years passed and everything seemed better everyday. The lovers were just filled with joy and happiness. Though the world didn't understand this love, they didn't care. They didn't care about the world anymore…they didn't care if they have food, if they had sleep, no; they only cared about each other.

But destiny took Ryou's light away; destiny decided that this was time for them to separate. Malik died, and this was why Ryou felt so miserable.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone._

"Ryou, I am sorry."-Yugi said, with tears at his eyes. Ryou was in a room in witch everybody was black dressed. The environment was of sadness, no single soul was happy. Ryou tried not to cry, but as he got closer to the place where Malik was, he broke on tears. He ran so fast away of that place…

_I'd stand up and punch them out, because they are all wrong._

Rain didn't stop; Ryou continued staring at the window while he cried remembering Malik's death. He still waited for Malik entering the brown door telling Ryou that he was back; he still waited for Malik's goodnight kiss.

_I know better, because you say forever, and ever…who knew?_

His friends tried to help him, but it didn't work. Ryou was just heart broken, he didn't want to do anything, and he just wanted to die, though he promised Malik to be strong. Ryou stood up and walked to the garden, the rain fell on his silver hair; he looked at the roses Malik planted for him long ago.

_I wish I could touch you again, I'd give anything_

"Why did you take him away? Why!" Ryou shouted to the sky. He needed to blame someone. He was just so angry…

_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again_

He knew he would not have any response, so he got on the house. He went to the room he used to share with Malik. He lay on the bed. So many memories he had of that room, in that bed he made love with Malik.

_That last kiss, I'll cherish_

Ryou looked at the ceiling; many photographs of him and the Egyptian were glued at it.

_And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember, but I keep your memory._

He was tired; he started to close his eyes. He felt the cold air entering from the window. He shivered …how he wished Malik could hug him and take the cold away of his body…but that wouldn't happen ever.

_You visit me in my sleep. My darling, I miss you, my darling._


End file.
